Altered Reality V
Vancouver, British Columbia | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW2 |lastevent=Insane Asylum |nextevent=Homecoming |lastevent2=Redemption |nextevent2=Homecoming |lasteventAR=Altered Reality IV |nexteventAR=Altered Reality 6 }} Altered Reality V (also abbreviated AR5 or ARV) was the fifth annual professional e-wrestling Altered Reality pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), presented by its Insanity and Pyromania brands. The event took place during the 16.5 cycle at BC Place Stadium in Vancouver, British Columbia. The Altered Reality V Selection Show took place on September 20. Background The Lords of Pain Wrestling pay-per-view will feature an unknown number of professional e-wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from feuds, plots and storylines. Wrestlers are portrayed as either villains or fan favorites as they follow a series of events which built tension, culminating in a wrestling match or series of matches. After winning the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in a DeathCube Match at Body Count, Hatchet Ryda was, for the second straight show, pinned by Andy Savana, pinning him an Eeny Meeny Miny Moe Six-Man Tag Team match. The next show, he Hatchet Ryda retained the World Heavyweight Championship in a Carnival Brawl against Blackwell. Then at LPW Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City, in a major twist of events, the Watchmen shocked the world by winning the newly vacated LPW Undisputed Tag Team Championship, defeating the Savana and Ryda before their World Heavyweight Championship bout at Epic. In the end of one epic feud, Hatchet Ryda retained the LPW World Heavyweight Championship and won back his bitch Jessica in a ladder match against Andy Savana at Epic. At Insanity LIVE from San Juan, With the odds stacked against both men, cYnical finally regained the World Heavyweight Champion after defeating Hatchet Ryda in a spectacular match after hitting the cYntrifical Force. At LPW Insanity LIVE from New Orleans, Playing the hometown hero, cYnical once again thwarted Little Red's plans, successfully defending the World Heavyweight Championship by defeating NPD in a Memory Lane match that saw former cYn enemies "Sick" Nick and Bloodrose interfere. But in the shocking conclusion, Jaro returned to LPW using the Owner's Cup as his ticket for a title match. But in epic match ended on a bad note, as the cYnical vs Jaro finished with the interference from X and Andy Savana, which was turnedinto an all out brawl. This made Little Red furious, putting the four men in a Fatal 4-Way match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Insane Asylum. At Sacrament, Mass Chaos became the first man to defend the LPW International Heavyweight Championship not once, but twice; defeating Styxx and White Falcon. After Chaos' accomplishment, Inferno GM D. Hammond Samuels announced that the new Number One Contender would be The Illuminati's monstrous Krimson Mask. The two were scheduled to face each other at Capital Punishment, however Styxx defeated Chaos to win the championship at Inferno 15.3 and a triple threat match was booked with Chaos' rematch clause and Krimson Mask's #1 contendership facing the champion Styxx for the title, where Styxx won. At Inferno 13.2 and 13.3, the previous two Infernos, Eddie B. had attacked Styxx. New General Manager Drew Michaels announced a match at Redemption. Event Pre-show *Dante Odiah pinned Sam Carter in the first match of the pre-show after hitting a DDT *In one-on-one action, Zenith beat Gen after hitting The Limit Buster *In the main event, Steve Storme and Kaptain "Kafu" Krossbones defeated Jeff Watson and Cripsy. Storme pinned Cripsy after hitting the End of Discord, followed by Watson eliminating Krossbones after hitting the Cyclone Drop. Storme won the match after once again hitting the End of Discord on Watson. Preliminary matches *Killswitch and Haemoglobin captained Atlas Adams, Big B. Brown, and Ian Oberon to a Team Pyro victory over Team Insanity, consisting of Blackwell, Son of Shockey, MC Steel, Richard Michaels and Dick Dynamo, with SOS making the only elimination for Insanity by pinning Oberon after hitting the ESPN. *LPW Hardcore Champion Seth Omega represented Insanity with pride, pinning Television Champion Sean Jensen after Steve Storme interfered and hit the Game Over with Omega. Midcard matches *In a match labeled the "Grudge Match of the Century", Phantom Lord defeated Villiano 187 after Villiano collapsed. After the match, it was revealed that Villiano had joined AntiVenom. *LPW Canadian Heavyweight Champion Ash Strife defeated LPW Western States Heritage Champion Ultramarcus, dispite the interference of lumberjacks such as who are all former United States/Transatlantic Champions or Western States Heritage/Cleansed Champions, are "Sick" Nick, The Rabbi, Bloodrose, and White Falcon. *The Watchmen (Black Reaper and Justus) defeated The Misfits' Drew Michaels and Mass Chaos to reclaim the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. After the match, Michaels was attacked by Haemoglobin with a gun, revealing himself to be a transformed Tromboner Man. Main event matches *In a Streak on the Line match, X fought Ken Ryans to a draw. Neither man could answer the 10-count after X through Ryans off the stage, with Ryans pulling him down with him. *In 5-on-5 brand warfare, Krimson Mask led Team Insanity (also consisting of Joe Michaels, Nigel Vanderbilt, Jason Gravis, and Andy Savana) over Team Pyromania (Jude Maxwell, Son of Repoman, Eddie B., Bobino, and Monroe), eliminating all five opponents in the main event tag team elimination match. *In an epic encounter between former Bad Mamma Jammas stablemates, cYnical (Insanity's LPW World Heavyweight Champion) defeated Styxx (Pyromania's LPW International Heavyweight Champion) to return the Martinez Cup to Insanity, gaining a three-count courtesy of Sheepster. Results * After the match, it was revealed that Villiano 187 had joined AntiVenom. * The lumberjacks, who are all former United States/Transatlantic Champions or Western States Heritage/Cleansed Champions, are "Sick" Nick, The Rabbi, Joey Hollywood, Peter Saint, The D, Bloodrose, White Falcon, Austin, Jade, and Takeover. * After the match, a masked man, who was later revealed to be Haemoglobin, attacked Drew Michaels with a steel chair. He then pulled out a gun and put it to his head, but then turned it on himself, but he survived, and revealed himself to be the returning Tromboner Man. See also *Altered Reality V Selection Show *Altered Reality V gallery External links Category:Events Altered Reality 5